musicfandomcom-20200222-history
57th Grammy Awards
The 57th Annual Grammy Awards will be held on February 8, 2015, at the Staples Center in Los Angeles, California. General Record of the Year * "Fancy – Iggy Azalea featuring Charli XCX * "Chandelier" – Sia *"Stay With Me (Darkchild Version)" – Sam Smith *"Shake It Off" – Taylor Swift *"All About That Bass" – Meghan Trainor Album of the Year * Morning Phase – Beck * Beyoncé – Beyoncé * x – Ed Sheeran * In the Lonely Hour – Sam Smith * G I R L – Pharrell Williams Song of the Year * "All About That Bass" * "Chandelier" * "Shake It Off" * "Stay with Me (Darkchild Version)" * "Take Me to Church" Best New Artist * Iggy Azalea * Bastille * Brandy Clark * HAIM * Sam Smith Pop Best Pop Solo Performance *"All of Me (Live)" – John Legend *"Chandelier" – Sia *"Stay With Me (Darkchild Version)" – Sam Smith *"Shake It Off" – Taylor Swift *"Happy (Live)" – Pharrell Williams Best Pop Duo/Group Performance *"Fancy" - Iggy Azalea feat. Charli XCX *"A Sky Full of Stars" - Coldplay *"Say Something" - A Great Big World and Christina Aguilera *"Bang Bang" - Jessie J, Ariana Grande, & Nicki Minaj *"Dark Horse" - Katy Perry feat. Juicy J Best Pop Vocal Album *Ghost Stories – Coldplay *Bangerz – Miley Cyrus *My Everything – Ariana Grande *Prism – Katy Perry *x – Ed Sheeran *In the Lonely Hour – Sam Smith Best Traditional Pop Vocal Album * Cheek to Cheek – Tony Bennett & Lady Gaga * Nostalgia – Annie Lennox * Night Songs – Barry Manilow * Sending You a Little Christmas – Johnny Mathis * Partners – Barbra Streisand Dance/Electronica Best Dance Recording * "Never Say Never" – Basement Jaxx * "Rather Be" – Clean Bandit featuring Jess Glynne * "F For You" – Disclosure featuring Mary J. Blige * "I Got U" – Duke Dumont featuring Jax Jones * "Faded" – Zhu Best Dance/Electronic Album * Syro – Aphex Twin * while(1<2) – deadmau5 * Nabuma Rubberband – Little Dragon * Do It Again – Röyksopp & Robyn * Damage Control – Mat Zo Contemporary Instrumental Best Contemporary Instrumental Album * Wild Heart – Mindi Abair * Slam Dunk – Gerald Albright * Nathan East – Nathan East * Jazz Funk Soul – Jeff Lorber, Chuck Loeb & Everette Harp * Bass & Mandolin – Chris Thile & Edgar Meyer Rock Best Rock Performance * "Gimme Something Good" – Ryan Adams * "Do I Wanna Know?" – Arctic Monkeys * "Blue Moon" – Beck * "Fever" – The Black Keys * "Lazaretto" – Jack White Best Metal Performance * "Neon Knights" – Anthrax * "High Road" – Mastodon * "Heartbreaker" – Motorhead * "The Negative One" – Slipknot * "The Last In Line" – Tenacious D Best Rock Song * "Ain't It Fun" * "Blue Moon" * "Fever" * "Gimme Something Good" * "Lazaretto" Best Rock Album]] * Ryan Adams – Ryan Adams * Morning Phase – Beck * Turn Blue – The Black Keys * Hypnotic Eye – Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers * Songs of Innocence – U2 Alternative Best Alternative Music Album * This Is All Yours – alt-J * Reflektor – Arcade Fire * Melophobia – Cage the Elephant * St. Vincent – St. Vincent * Lazaretto – Jack White R&B Best R&B Performance * "Drunk in Love" – Beyonce featuring Jay Z * "Like This" – Ledisi * "It's Your World" – Jennifer Hudson featuring R. Kelly * "New Flame" – Chris Brown featuring Usher & Rick Ross * "Good Kisser" – Usher Best Traditional R&B Performance * "As" – Marsha Ambrosius & Anthony Hamilton * "I.R.S" – Angie Fisher * "Jesus Children" – Robert Glasper Experiment featuring Lalah Hathaway & Malcolm Jamal Warner * "Nobody" – Kem * "Hold Up Wait a Minute (Woo Woo)" – Antonique Smith Best R&B Song * "Drunk in Love" * "Good Kisser" * "New Flame" * "Options (Wolfjames Version)" * "The Worst" Best Urban Contemporary Album * Sail Out – Jhené Aiko * Beyoncé – Beyoncé * X'' – Chris Brown * ''Mali is... – Mali Music * G I R L – Pharrell Williams Best R&B Album * Islander – Bernhoft * Lift Your Spirit – Aloe Blacc * Love, Marriage & Divorce – Toni Braxton & Babyface * Black Radio 2 – Robert Glasper Experiment * Give The People What They Want – Sharon Jones & The Dap-Kings Rap Best Rap Performance * "3005" – Childish Gambino * "i" - Kendrick Lamar * "0 to 100 / The Catch Up" – Drake * "Rap God" – Eminem * "All I Need Is You" – Lecrae Best Rap/Sung Collaboration * "Blak Majik" – Common featuring Jhené Aiko * "The Monster" – Eminem featuring Rihanna * "Tuesday" – ILoveMakonnen featuring Drake * "Studio" – Schoolboy Q featuring BJ the Chicago Kid * "Bound 2" – Kanye West featuring Charlie Wilson Best Rap Song * "Anaconda" * "Bound 2" * "i" * "We Dem Boyz" * "0 to 100 / The Catch Up" Best Rap Album *''The New Classic'' - Iggy Azalea *''Because the Internet'' - Childish Gambino *''Nobody's Smiling'' - Common *''The Marshall Mathers LP 2'' - Eminem *''Oxymoron'' - ScHoolboy Q *''Blacc Hollywood'' - Wiz Khalifa Country Best Country Solo Performance * "Give Me Back My Hometown" - Eric Church * "Invisible" - Hunter Hayes * "Automatic" - Miranda Lambert * "Something in the Water" - Carrie Underwood * "Cop Car" - Keith Urban Best Country Duo/Group Performance * "Gentle on My Mind" - The Band Perry * "Somethin' Bad" - Miranda Lambert with Carrie Underwood * "Day Drinking" - Little Big Town * "Meanwhile Back at Mama's - Tim McGraw feat. Faith Hill * "Raise 'Em Up" - Keith Urban feat. Eric Church Best Country Song * "American Kids" * "Automatic" * "Give Me Back My Hometown" * "I'm Not Gonna Miss You" ** Glen Campbell & Julian Raymond , songwriters (Glen Campbell) * "Meanwhile Back at Mama's" Best Country Album *''Riser'' – Dierks Bentley *''The Outsiders'' – Eric Church *''12 Stories'' – Brandy Clark *''Platinum'' – Miranda Lambert *''The Way I'm Livin''' – Lee Ann Womack New Age Best New Age Album * Bhakti – Paul Avgerinos * Ritual – Peter Kater & R. Carlos Nakai * Winds Of Samsara – Ricky Kej & Wouter Kellerman * Symphony Live In Istanbul – Kitaro * In Love And Longing – Silvia Nakkach & David Darling Jazz Best Improvised Jazz Solo * "The Eye of the Hurricane" – Kenny Barron, soloist * "Fingerprints" – Chick Corea, soloist * "You and the Night and the Music" – Fred Hersch, soloist * "Recorda Me" – Joe Lovano, soloist * "Sleeping Giant" – Brad Mehldau, soloist Best Jazz Vocal Album * Map to the Treasure: Reimagining Laura Nyro – Billy Childs and various artists * I Wanna Be Evil – René Marie * Live in NYC – Gretchen Parlato * Beautiful Life – Dianne Reeves * Paris Sessions – Tierney Sutton Best Jazz Instrumental Album * Landmarks – Brian Blade & the Fellowship Band * Trilogy – Chick Corea Trio * Floating – Fred Hersch Trio * Enjoy The View – Bobby Hutcherson, David Sanborn, Joey DeFrancesco featuring Billy Hart * All Rise: A Joyful Elegy For Fats Waller – Jason Moran Best Large Jazz Ensemble Album * The L.A. Treasures Project – Clayton-Hamilton Jazz Orchestra * Life in the Bubble – Gordon Goodwin's Big Phat Band * Quiet Pride: The Elizabeth Catlett Project – Rufus Reid * Live: I Hear the Sound – Archie Shepp Attica Blues Orchestra * OverTime: Music of Bob Brookmeyer – Vanguard Jazz Orchestra Best Latin Jazz Album * The Latin Side of Joe Henderson – Conrad Herwig featuring Joe Lovano * The Pedrito Martinez Group – Pedrito Martinez Group * The Offense of the Drum – Arturo O'Farrill and the Afro Latin Jazz Orchestra * Second Half – Emilio Solla y la Inestable de Brooklyn * New Throned King – Yosvany Terry Gospel/Contemporary Christian Best Gospel Performance/Song * "Help" – Erica Campbell featuring Lecrae * "Sunday A.M. (Live)" – Karen Clark Sheard * "I Believe" – Mali Music * "No Greater Love" – Smokie Norful * "Love on the Radio" – The Walls Group Best Contemporary Christian Music Performance/Song * "Write Your Story" – Francesca Battistelli * "Come as You Are" – Crowder * "Messengers" – Lecrae featuring For King and Country * "Shake" – MercyMe * "Multiplied" – Needtobreathe Best Gospel Album * Help – Erica Campbell * Amazing (Live) – Ricky Dillard and New G * Withholding Nothing (Live) – William McDowell * Forever Yours – Smokie Norful * Vintage Worship – Anita Wilson Best Contemporary Christian Music Album * If We're Honest – Francesca Battistelli * Run Wild. Live Free. Love Strong. – For King & Country * Hurricane – Natalie Grant * Welcome to the New – MercyMe * Royal Tailor – Royal Tailor Best Roots Gospel Album * Forever Changed – T. Graham Brown * Shine for All the People – Mike Farris * Hymns – Gaither Vocal Band * A Cappella – The Martins * His Way of Loving Me – Tim Menzies Latin Best Latin Pop Album * Tangos – Rubén Blades * Elypse – Camila * Raíz – Lila Downs, Niña Pastori and Soledad * Loco de Amor – Juanes * Gracias Por Estar Aquí – Marco Antonio Solís Best Latin Rock Urban or Alternative Album * Multi Viral – Calle 13 * Behind The Machine (Detrás De La Máquina) – ChocQuibTown * Bailar En La Cueva – Jorge Drexler * Agua Maldita – Molotov * Vengo – Ana Tijoux Best Regional Mexican Music Album (Including Tejano) * Lastima Que Sean Ajenas – Pepe Aguilar * Mano A Mano - Tangos A La Manera De Vicente Fernández – Vicente Fernández * Voz Y Guitarra – Ixya Herrera * 15 Aniversario – Mariachi Divas de Cindy Shea * Alegría Del Mariachi – Mariachi Los Arrieros Del Valle Best Tropical Latin Album * 50 Aniversario – El Gran Combo de Puerto Rico * First Class To Havana – Aymee Nuviola * Live – Palo! * El Asunto – Totó La Momposina * Más + Corazón Profundo – Carlos Vives Americana Music Best American Roots Performance * "Statesboro Blues" – Gregg Allman & Taj Mahal * "A Feather's Not a Bird" – Rosanne Cash * "And When I Die" – Billy Childs featuring Alison Krauss & Jerry Douglas * "The Old Me Better" – Keb' Mo' featuring the California Feet Warmers * "Destination" – Nickel Creek Best American Roots Song *"A Feather's Not a Bird" – Rosanne Cash & John Leventhal, songwriters (Rosanne Cash) *"Just So Much" – Jesse Winchester, songwriter (Jesse Winchester) *"The New York Trains" – Woody Guthrie & Del McCoury, songwriters (Del McCoury Band) *"Pretty Little One" – Edie Brickell & Steve Martin, songwriters (Steve Martin and the Steep Canyon Rangers featuring Edie Brickell) *"Terms of My Surrender" – John Hiatt, songwriter (John Hiatt) Best Americana Album *''The River & the Thread'' – Rosanne Cash *''Terms of My Surrender'' – John Hiatt *''BluesAmericana'' – Keb' Mo' *''A Dotted Line'' – Nickel Creek *''Metamodern Sounds in Country Music'' – Sturgill Simpson Best Bluegrass Album *''The Earls of Leicester'' – The Earls of Leicester *''Noam Pikelny Plays Kenny Baker Plays Bill Monroe'' – Noam Pikelny *''Cold Spell'' – Frank Solivan & Dirty Kitchen *''Into My Own'' – Bryan Sutton *''Only Me'' – Rhonda Vincent Best Blues Album *''Common Ground: Dave Alvin & Phil Alvin Play and Sing the Songs of Big Bill Broonzy'' – Dave Alvin & Phil Alvin *''Promise of a Brand New Day'' – Ruthie Foster *''Juke Joint Chapel'' – Charlie Musselwhite *''Decisions'' – Bobby Rush with Blinddog Smokin' *''Step Back'' – Johnny Winter Best Folk Album *''Three Bells'' – Mike Auldridge, Jerry Douglas, Rob Ickes *''Follow the Music'' – Alice Gerrard *''The Nocturne Diaries'' – Eliza Gilkyson *''Remedy'' – Old Crow Medicine Show *''A Reasonable Amount of Trouble'' – Jesse Winchester Best Regional Music Album *''Light the Stars'' – Bonsoir, Catin *''Hanu 'A'ala'' – Kamaka Kukona *''Love's Lies'' – Magnolia Sisters *''The Legacy'' – Jo-El Sonnier *''Ceremony'' – Joe Tohonnie Jr. Reggae Best Reggae Album * Fly Rasta – Ziggy Marley * '' Back On the Controls'' – Lee "Scratch" Perry * Full Frequency – Sean Paul * Out of Many, One Music – Shaggy * Reggae Power – Sly and Robbie & Spicy Chocolate * Amid The Noise and The Haste – SOJA World Music Best World Music Album * Toumani & Sidiki – Toumani Diabaté & Sidiki Diabaté * Eve – Angélique Kidjo * Our World in Song – Wu Man, Luis Conte & Daniel Ho * Magic – Sérgio Mendes * Traces of You – Anoushka Shankar Children's Best Children's Album * Appetite For Construction – The Pop Ups * I Am Malala: How One Girl Stood Up For Education And Changed The World (Malala Yousafzai) – Neela Vaswani * Just Say Hi! – Brady Rymer And The Little Band That Could * The Perfect Quirk – Secret Agent 23 Skidoo * Through The Woods – The Okee Dokee Brothers Spoken Word Best Spoken Word Album * Actors Anonymous – James Franco * A Call to Action – Jimmy Carter * Carsick: John Waters Hitchhikes Across America – John Waters * Diary of a Mad Diva – Joan Rivers * A Fighting Chance – Elizabeth Warren * We Will Survive: True Stories of Encouragement, Inspiration, and the Power of Song – Gloria Gaynor Comedy Best Comedy Album * Mandatory Fun – "Weird Al" Yankovic * Obsessed – Jim Gaffigan * Oh My God – Louis C.K. * Tragedy Plus Comedy Equals Time – Patton Oswalt * We Are Miracles – Sarah Silverman Musical Show Best Musical Theater Album *''Aladdin'' – James Monroe Iglehart, Adam Jacobs & Courtney Reed, principal soloists; Frank Filipetti, Michael Kosarin, Alan Menken & Chris Montan, producers (Alan Menken, composer; Howard Ashman, Chad Beguelin & Tim Rice, lyricists) (original Broadway cast) *''Beautiful: The Carole King Musical'' – Jessie Mueller, principal soloist; Jason Howland, Steve Sidwell & Billy Jay Stein, producers (Carole King, composer & lyricist) (original Broadway cast) *''A Gentleman's Guide to Love and Murder'' – Jefferson Mays & Bryce Pinkham, principal soloists; Kurt Deutsch & Joel Moss, producers; Robert L. Freedman, lyricist; Steven Lutvak, composer & lyricist (original Broadway cast) *''Hedwig and the Angry Inch'' – Lena Hall & Neil Patrick Harris, principal soloists; Justin Craig, Tim O'Heir & Stephen Trask, producers (Stephen Trask, composer & lyricist) (original Broadway cast) *''West Side Story'' – Cheyenne Jackson & Alexandra Silber, principal soloists; Jack Vad, producer (Leonard Bernstein, composer; Stephen Sondheim, lyricist) (Cheyenne Jackson & Alexandra Silber with the San Francisco Symphony) Music for Visual Media Best Compilation Soundtrack for Visual Media *American Hustle – various artists *Frozen – various artists *Get On Up: The James Brown Story – James Brown *Guardians Of The Galaxy: Awesome Mix Vol. 1 – various artists *The Wolf of Wall Street – various artists Best Score Soundtrack for Visual Media *Frozen – Christophe Beck, composer *Gone Girl – Trent Reznor & Atticus Ross, composers *The Grand Budapest Hotel – Alexandre Desplat, composer *Gravity – Steven Price, composer *Saving Mr. Banks – Thomas Newman, composer Best Song Written for Visual Media *"Everything Is Awesome" (from The Lego Movie) – Joshua Bartholomew, Lisa Harriton, Shawn Patterson, Andy Samberg, Akiva Schaffer & Jorma Taccone, songwriters (Tegan and Sara featuring the Lonely Island) *"I See Fire" (from The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug) – Ed Sheeran, songwriter (Ed Sheeran) *"I'm Not Gonna Miss You" (from Glen Campbell: I'll Be Me) – Glen Campbell & Julian Raymond, songwriters (Glen Campbell) *"Let It Go" (from Frozen) – Kristen Anderson-Lopez & Robert Lopez, songwriters (Idina Menzel) *"The Moon Song" (from Her) – Spike Jonze & Karen O, songwriters (Scarlett Johansson & Joaquin Phoenix) Composing/Arranging Best Instrumental Composition *"The Book Thief (film)" - John Williams, composer (John Williams) *"Last Train To Sanity" - Stanley Clarke, composer (The Stanley Clarke Band) *"Life In The Bubble" - Gordon Goodwin, composer (Gordon Goodwin's Big Phat Band) *"Recognition" - Rufus Reid, composer (Rufus Reid) *"Tarnation" - Edgar Meyer & Chris Thile, composers (Chris Thile & Edgar Meyer) Best Arrangement, Instrumental or a Cappella *"Beautiful Dreamer" - Pete McGuinness, arranger (The Pete McGuinness Jazz Orchestra) *"Daft Punk" - Ben Bram, Mitch Grassi, Scott Hoying, Avi Kaplan, Kirstie Maldonado & Kevin Olusola, arrangers (Pentatonix) *"Get Smart" - Gordon Goodwin, arranger (Gordon Goodwin's Big Phat Band) *"Guantanamera" - Alfredo Rodríguez, arranger (Alfredo Rodríguez) *"Moon River" - Chris Walden, arranger (Amy Dickson) Best Instrumental Arrangement Accompanying Vocalist(s) *"All My Tomorrows" - Jeremy Fox, arranger (Jeremy Fox Featuring Kate McGarry) *"Goodnight America" - Vince Mendoza, arranger (Mary Chapin Carpenter) *"New York Tendaberry" - Billy Childs, arranger (Billy Childs Featuring Renée Fleming & Yo-Yo Ma) *"Party Rockers" - Gordon Goodwin, arranger (Gordon Goodwin's Big Phat Band) *"What Are You Doing The Rest Of Your Life?" - Pete McGuinness, arranger (The Pete McGuinness Jazz Orchestra) Crafts Best Recording Package *Formosa Medicine Show *Indie Cindy *Lightning Bolt *LP1 *Whispers Best Boxed or Special Limited Edition Package *''Cities of Darkscorch'' *''A Letter Home'' (vinyl box set) *''The Rise and Fall of Paramount Records, Volume One (1917-27)'' *''Sparks'' (deluxe album box set) *''Spring 1990 (The Other One)'' Best Album Notes * Happy: The 1920 Rainbo Orchestra Sides * I'm Just Like You: Sly's Stone Flower 1969-70 * Offering: Live At Temple University * 'The Other Side Of Bakersfield: 1950s & 60s Boppers And Rockers From 'Nashville West''' * Purple Snow: Forecasting The Minneapolis Sound * The Rise & Fall Of Paramount Records, Volume One (1917-27) Best Historical Album * Black Europe: The Sounds And Images Of Black People In Europe Pre-1927 * The Garden Spot Programs, 1950 * Happy: The 1920 Rainbo Orchestra Sides * Longing For The Past: The 78 RPM Era In Southeast Asia * There's A Dream I've Been Saving: Lee Hazlewood Industries 1966 - 1971 (Deluxe Edition) Production Best Engineered Album, Non-Classical *''Bass & Mandolin'' *''Bluesamericana'' *''Morning Phase'' *''The Way I'm Livin''' *''What's Left Is Forever'' Producer of the Year, Non-Classical *Paul Epworth ** "Pendulum" (FKA Twigs) ** "Queenie Eye" (Paul McCartney) ** "Road" (Paul McCartney) ** "Save Us" (Paul McCartney) *John Hill ** "All You Never Say" (Birdy) ** "Burning Gold" (Christina Perri) ** "Can't Remember to Forget You" (Shakira Featuring Rihanna) ** "Goldmine" (Kimbra) ** "Guts Over Fear" (Eminem Featuring Sia) ** Strange Desire (Bleachers) ** Voices (Phantogram) ** "Water Fountain" (Tune-Yards) *Jay Joyce ** About Last Night (Sleeper Agent) ** It Goes Like This (Thomas Rhett) ** Melophobia (Cage the Elephant) ** Montibello Memories (Matrimony) ** Mountains Of Sorrow, Rivers Of Song (Amos Lee) ** The Outsiders (Eric Church) *Greg Kurstin ** "Beating Heart" (Ellie Goulding) ** "Chandelier" (Sia) ** "Double Rainbow" (Katy Perry) ** "Gunshot" (Lykke Li) ** "Money Power Glory" (Lana Del Rey) ** 1000 Forms of Fear (Sia) ** Sheezus (Lily Allen) ** Wrapped in Red (Kelly Clarkson) *Max Martin ** "Bang Bang" (Jessie J, Ariana Grande & Nicki Minaj) ** "Break Free" (Ariana Grande Featuring Zedd) ** "Dark Horse" (Katy Perry Featuring Juicy J) ** "Problem" (Ariana Grande Featuring Iggy Azalea) ** "Shake It Off" (Taylor Swift) ** "Unconditionally" (Katy Perry) Best Remixed Recording, Non-Classical *"All Of Me" (Tiesto's Birthday Treatment Remix) *"Falling Out" (Ming Remix) *"Pompeii" (Audien Remix) *"The Rising" (Eddie Amador Remix) *"Smile" (Kaskade Edit) *"Waves" (Robin Schulz Remix) Production, Surround Sound Best Surround Sound Album *''Beppe: Remote Galaxy'' *''Beyoncé'' * Chamberland: The Berlin Remixes * The Division Bell (20th Anniversary Deluxe Box Set) * Epics Of Love * Mahler: Symphony No. 2 'Resurrection' Production, Classical Best Engineered Album, Classical * Adams, John: City Noir * Adams, John Luther: Become Ocean * Dutilleux: Symphony No. 1; Tout Un Monde Lointain; The Shadows Of Time * Riccardo Muti Conducts Mason Bates & Anna Clyne * Vaughan Williams: Dona Nobis Pacem; Symphony No. 4; The Lark Ascending Producer of the Year, Classical * Morten Lindberg ** Beppe: Remote Galaxy (Vladimir Ashkenazy & Philharmonia Orchestra) ** Dyrud: Out Of Darkness (Vivianne Sydnes & Nidaros Cathedral Choir) ** Ja, Vi Elsker (Tone Bianca Sparre Dahl, Ingar Bergby, Staff Band Of The Norwegian Armed Forces & Schola Cantorum) ** Symphonies Of Wind Instruments (Ingar Bergby & Royal Norwegian Navy Band) * Dmitriy Lipay ** Adams, John Luther: Become Ocean (Ludovic Morlot & Seattle Symphony) ** Dutilleux: Symphony No. 1; Tout Un Monde Lointain; The Shadows Of Time (Ludovic Morlot & Seattle Symphony) ** Fauré: Masques Et Bergamasques; Pelléas Et Mélisande; Dolly (Ludovic Morlot, Seattle Symphony Chorale & Seattle Symphony) ** Hindemith: Nobilissima Visione; Five Pieces For String Orchestra (Gerard Schwarz & Seattle Symphony) ** Ives: Symphony No. 2; Carter: Instances; Gershwin: An American In Paris (Ludovic Morlot & Seattle Symphony) ** Ravel: Orchestral Works; Saint-Saëns: Organ Symphony (Ludovic Morlot & Seattle Symphony) * Elaine Martone ** Hallowed Ground (Louis Langrée, Maya Angelou, Nathan Wyatt & Cincinnati Symphony Orchestra) ** Mahler: Symphony No. 2 'Resurrection' (Benjamin Zander, Stefan Bevier, Philharmonia Chorus & Orchestra) ** Sibelius: Symphonies Nos. 6 & 7; Tapiola (Robert Spano & Atlanta Symphony Orchestra) ** Vaughan Williams: Dona Nobis Pacem; Symphony No. 4; The Lark Ascending (Robert Spano, Norman Mackenzie, Atlanta Symphony Orchestra & Chorus) * Judith Sherman ** Beethoven: Cello & Piano Complete (Fischer Duo) ** Brahms By Heart (Chiara String Quartet) ** Composing America (Lark Quartet) **''Divergence'' (Plattform K + K Vienna) ** The Good Song (Thomas Meglioranza) ** Mozart & Brahms: Clarinet Quintets (Anthony McGill & Pacifica Quartet) ** Snapshot (American Brass Quintet) ** Two X Four (Jaime Laredo, Jennifer Koh, Vinay Parameswaran & Curtis 20/21 Ensemble) ** Wagner Without Words (Ll_r Williams) * David Starobin ** All The Things You Are (Leon Fleisher) ** Complete Crumb Edition, Vol. 16 (Ann Crumb, Patrick Mason, James Freeman & Orchestra 2001) ** Game Of Attrition - Arlene Sierra, Vol. 2 (Jac Van Steen & BBC National Orchestra Of Wales) ** Haydn, Beethoven & Schubert (Gilbert Kalish) ** Mozart: Piano Concertos, No. 12, K. 414 & No. 23, K. 488 (Marianna Shirinyan, Scott Yoo & Odense Symphony Orchestra) ** Music Of Peter Lieberson, Vol. 3 (Scott Yoo, Roberto Diaz, Steven Beck & Odense Symphony Orchestra) ** Rochberg, Chihara & Rorem (Jerome Lowenthal) ** Tchaikovsky: The Tempest, Op. 18 & Piano Concerto No. 1, Op. 23 (Joyce Yang, Alexander Lazarev & Odense Symphony Orchestra) Classical Best Orchestral Performance *''Adams, John: City Noir'' *''Dutilleux: Symphony No. 1; Tout un monde lointain...; The Shadows Of Time'' *''Dvořák: Symphony No. 8; Janacek: Symphonic Suite From Jenůfa'' *''Schumann: Symphonien 1-4'' *''Sibelius: Symphonies Nos. 6 & 7; Tapiola'' Best Opera Recording *''Charpentier: La descente d'Orphée aux enfers'' *''Milhaud: L'Orestie D'Eschyle'' *''Rameau: Hippolyte et Aricie'' *''Schönberg: Moses und Aron'' *''Strauss: Elektra (opera)'' Best Choral Performance *''Bach: Matthäus-Passion'' *''Dyrud: Out Of Darkness'' *''Holst: First Choral Symphony; The Mystic Trumpeter'' *''Mozart: Requiem Mass in D minor'' *''The Sacred Spirit Of Russia'' Best Chamber Music/Small Ensemble Performance *''Dreams & Prayers'' *''In 27 Pieces - The Hilary Hahn Encores'' *''Martinů: Cello Sonatas Nos. 1-3'' *''Partch: Castor & Pollux'' *''Sing Thee Nowell'' Best Classical Instrumental Solo *''All The Things You Are'' - Leon Fleisher *''The Carnegie Recital'' - Daniil Trifonov *''Dutilleux: Tout un monde lointain...'' - Xavier Phillips; Ludovic Morlot, conductor (Seattle Symphony) *''Play'' - Jason Vieaux *''Toccatas'' - Jory Vinikour Best Classical Solo Vocal Album *''Douce France'' *''Porpora: Arias'' *''Schubert: Die Schöne Müllerin'' *''Stella Di Napoli'' *''Virtuoso Rossini Arias'' Best Classical Compendium *''Britten To America'' *''Mieczys_aw Weinberg'' *''Mike Marshall & The Turtle Island Quartet'' *''Partch: Plectra & Percussion Dances'' *''The Solent - Fifty Years Of Music By Ralph Vaughan Williams'' Best Contemporary Classical Composition *''Adams, John Luther: Become Ocean'' *''Clyne, Anna: Prince Of Clouds'' *''Crumb, George: Voices From The Heartland'' *''Paulus, Stephen: Concerto For Two Trumpets & Band'' *''Sierra, Roberto: Sinfonía No. 4'' Music Video/Film Best Music Video * "Chandelier" - Sia * "We Exist" - Arcade Fire * "Turn Down for What" - DJ Snake & Lil Jon * "Happy" - Pharrell Williams * "The Golden Age" - Woodkid feat. Max Richter Best Music Film *''Beyoncé & Jay Z: On The Run Tour'' – Beyoncé & Jay Z *''Ghost Stories'' – Coldplay *''20 Feet From Stardom'' – Darlene Love, Merry Clayton, Lisa Fischer & Judith Hill *''Metallica Through The Never'' – Metallica *''The Truth About Love Tour: Live From Melbourne'' – Pink Category:Grammy Awards by year